greentradingcardsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chelseablue
Welcome! Hi Chelseablue -- we're excited to have Green Trading Cards Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro You should really fix the links on your home page, I would have done it for you but I am not allowed to do that. There is also spelling and grammatical errors on the page as well. To fix the links simply follow these step: 1. Copy the link 2. Go to the top of the page where all the buttons are located and you will see lists & links, click on the button that looks like a link if your run your mouse over it you will see that it states "add or edit link" 3. Click on the "add or edit link button" which will bring a pop up box up. 4. Now that you have this pop up box up choose "EXTERNAL LINK" on the tabs. 5. In the URL tab copy the link that you have copied previously. 6. In the link text type in "example - album 1" 7. Click ok "Only use the numbered links if you want a bunch of numbers on your page" otherwise it looks kind of crazy. If it was me since you had a lot of fragmented sentences and some spelling errors I would use this: Since a friend got me into this, I have stopped playing games in facebook. This is so addictive it takes all my time in internet. Beautiful cards! Good cause. It's an amazing application! The most engaging of all on facebook Green Trading Cards are stunning, fun, educational and addictive. Green Trading cards are totally soothing to the soul, addictive, yet very informative; the application has a very well developed format. I have been collecting cards/sets for several months now. It is so easy to get caught up in this app! My 11 yr old daughter helps me keep up with our progress and it is a special way to bond with her as we both do something good for the environment. I'm not taking a dig at you it's just that this is suppose to be done right, spelling and grammatical errors reflect badly on the application. Good luck! Goddes34 Thank you for all that you have done to improve this wiki,i am very grateful :) It was set up in a rush and i am not the best with understanding the mechanics of how this all works. Keith. Don't worry about it wanted to help make it the best ;)